Time Turns Over
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Having not heard from Dakota in a long time, Amanda and Finn decide to go check on her and bring Liam with them... but how will Dakota react to them as well as Finn and Amanda having another child? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)


_**June 21st 2020…**_

_Careful as they got out of the Traverse, Finn held 15 month old Liam as a 5 ½ months pregnant Amanda got out._

_"I haven't been here in years…" Amanda responded, not having had much time to visit the farm._

_They headed to the door, Finn knocking on it._

_"Auntie Kota's home?" Liam replied._

"_Front door doesn't work! Go around the side!" They heard a man yell._

_"Thanks, Mr. Jameson!" Amanda responded, Mr. Jameson looking up and recognising her._

"_Jeez after all these years you still remember me. But don't call me that call me Marc." The 55 year old farmer replied before they hugged for a few seconds._

_"Hi." Liam responded._

_"Hi, little kiddo." Marc replied, turning to Amanda and Finn. "He's a cute little guy, how old is he?" He responded._

_"15 months. His name's Liam." Finn replied._

_Opening the door on the left side, Dakota went wide eyed at seeing Amanda, Finn and Liam._

"_I'll Uh… I'll go get changed in some cleaner clothes." Dakota said before heading up the master bedroom and getting changed out of the bloody shirt and jeans._

"_One of the cows must have had problems giving birth." Marc said._

_Amanda lightly rubbed her stomach as Avery kicked, Dakota returning._

_"How bad?" Amanda questioned hesitantly._

"_Couldn't save the calf." Dakota said._

_Amanda brushed her tears away, Dakota hesitantly resting her right hand on Amanda's stomach… and jumped a bit as a tiny foot kicked against it._

"_That's just how things are out in the bush." Dakota said._

"_Couldn't you get one of Terry's workers to help you?" Finn asked._

"_Caught them knocking off fuel about 6 months ago, sacked them both on the spot." Dakota explained._

_Liam looked up, Dakota being careful when she held him as it had been a while since she had held a small child._

"_So What brings you lot out towards the farm?" Dakota asked._

_"We haven't seen you in a while. We missed you." Amanda explained, Liam pulling on Dakota's earlobes and Dakota chuckling._

"_Keep that up and I won't let you pet the poddy calf." Dakota said._

_"Is it gentle?" Liam asked after lowering his hands._

"_When it's not feeding time." Dakota said._

_Liam petted the calf after Dakota took him to the cattle, who licked his hands and Dakota turned to Amanda._

_"Boy or girl?" Dakota asked._

_"A little girl, due in early October." Amanda responded._

"_That must be pretty exciting for you." Dakota said._

_Amanda knew it would take time to fully mend things…_

**Present time…**

"Well she seemed okay, interacting with him." Amanda replied, Luke glancing at Liam as he petted one of the rabbits with Finn nearby and making sure he was gentle.

"We didn't even know that she fired the workers. Has she got other workers or is it just her?" Luke asked.

"It's just her. Luke, I'm worried it's getting to be too much on her." Amanda responded, flinching in a startled manner as Avery ran across her ribcage and Luke resting his right hand on her stomach… and smiling.

"Strong kid." Luke said.

"Yep." Amanda responded, leaning in. "You were right, it's a girl." She whispered.

"A-ha! I knew it!" Luke said.

Finn lifted Liam up into his arms and took him towards the house.

"Daddy?" Liam responded, Finn turning to him.

"What's going on, little buddy?" Finn asked.

"Why hasn't Auntie Kota been around much?" Liam replied.

"Well Auntie Kota's dad was very sick, he's now in a special place. She busted her knee in a ladder match and then decided to move back to Australia and run her dad's farm." Finn explained.

"I wish she'd be around more." Liam responded, Finn hugging him.

"Maybe after your sister is born we might go back and see her again." Finn replied.

It was after they ate that Liam yawned slightly… and Luke lifted him up into his arms.

"You're really tall." Liam responded.

"I know, your daddy is a flea compared to me." Luke said.

Liam stuck his tongue out at Luke, who smiled.

"Well it's true kiddo." Luke said.

Amanda closed her eyes as Liam was napping, Amanda's mind drifting off.

_Dakota walked into the locker room, picking up a piece of paper and unfolding it._

_Kota… I don't know how else to put this but we can't keep fighting with each other._

_We need some space. Stress is no good for me and it's no good for Liam Christopher._

_I want you to be a part of his life but if you can't comprehend that I need to be away for a while and that I had nothing to do with your leave of absence being delayed, that's on you._

_Amanda_

_Dakota folded the letter and set it aside._

"_Of course she'll blame me for my leave being pushed back because she forgot protection." Dakota muttered._

_She went to go find Amanda but found Ashley instead and Ashley was trying not to let her tears fall, having always been used to travelling with her little sister._

"_Dear god, get a damn grip on yourself." Dakota muttered._

_"Hey, she's your family too!" Ashley responded after she managed to calm down enough._

"_She stopped being my family when she opened her legs!" Dakota said._

_"Goddamn, you are a heartless harpy!" Ashley replied angrily._

"_Well at least I didn't murder a baby." Dakota sneered, Ashley punching her._

_"You tried to by buddying up to Corbin to try to cause Mandy to lose Liam! I know those matches were your suggestions!" Ashley yelled, Dakota furious at that._

"_Does Mandy even know what you did?! Maybe I should tell her!" Dakota said._

"_Oh yeah who is she gonna believe, me or you?!" Ashley responded._

"_We'll see about that." Dakota said before walking off._

"_Bitch." Ashley muttered, before running her finger across a little cross that was tattooed on her left thumb…_

Opening her eyes, Amanda felt Finn's head on her stomach as he talked to Avery and Avery squirmed around as Luke walked downstairs with Liam in his arms.

"Little sis woke Mommy…" Liam responded.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to." Luke said.

Liam nodded, rubbing his sleepy eyes before Luke handed him to Amanda and she and Liam hugged.

"Hey Luke have you ever seen a little cross tattooed on Ashley's finger?" Amanda asked.

"You mean the one on the inside of her left thumb? Seen it a couple times." Luke said. "Why do you ask?"

"I've been trying to figure out what it means, I know tattoos have different meanings but it just… stands out a lot more prominently." Amanda explained.

"I've always thought she just got it because she wanted to. Seems it's a bit strange to me that's it's tattooed on the same hand as her family's initials." Luke said.

Amanda thought back, trying to retrace things.


End file.
